ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Training Time
Story *Ryan is sitting with Jon in the Plumber base’s training area* Ryan: “When’s Trill showing up? It’s been an hour.” Jon: “Well he better be here soon, I’ve got to be on the news in 20 minutes.” *Suddenly, the door opens and a wolf-like creature in a Plumber’s suit comes in* Ryan: “I assume you’re Magister Trill?” Magister Trill: “That is correct. Jon has told me he made you a Plumber. Just because he made you a Plumber, doesn’t mean that you will be treated differently. Understand?” Ryan: “Dude. Don’t do that. I’m not a baby, I can judge for myself. Anyway-.” *Ryan pulls out his gun and twirls it on his finger* Ryan: “I’m ready to do this.” Jon: “Oh, here we go. Ten minutes and he’s already pissed off Magister Trill.” Magister Trill (Shouting): “A gun is not a toy! That gun can kill people! If you don’t want me to treat you like a baby, then stop acting like one!” Jon: “Oh boy.” Ryan: “Well maybe I know how to be careful! Or maybe I always keep the gun in Stun mode! How ‘bout that!?” *He stops and pockets the gun anyway* Magister Trill: “Magister Marron, are you sure he is good enough to be a Plumber?! I mean seriously!” Jon: “Give him time Trill. He’s like Ryan with the Omnitrix, but in this case no Omnitrix. He’s cocky because he wants to win and he wants to try and please me, you and every Plumber. But like me when I started with the Omnitrix, to prove to himself he can be a Plumber. He’s like me when we first met.” *Magister Trill looks at Ryan. He’s taken out his gun again, and by pretending to shoot some targets on the other side of the room, is self-teaching different gun positions* Jon: “I admit, he is a strange one. I’ve got to go, but I’ll be back in a few hours anyway. And April will be here in 2 hours any way for combat training with you.” *Jon waves to Ryan and leaves the room.* Ryan: “So are we gonna squabble some more or are we going to train? Not trying to be snarky Magister, but I’m eager to start.” Magister Trill: “Well you’re calling me Magister, so that’s a start. Put your gun over there and come back here. We are going to do some hand to hand combat practice.” *Magister Trill points to a bench were a few weapons are placed.* Ryan: “Aw.” *But he obediently puts his gun on the bench and walks back over* Ryan: “So what are we starting with?” Magister Trill: “Fight me. Fight me and I can see where your abilities are.” *Ryan kicks at Trill with this left foot, then punches at him. Only a fraction of these hit, Ryan having poor coordination. Magister Trill grabs Ryan’s next kick and rotates his body, causing Ryan to lose balance and fall on the floor.* Magister Trill: “I guess that could have gone a lot worse.” Ryan: “Ow…..” Magister Trill: “Get a drink and be back here in 5 minutes. You’ll be joining the other Plumber cadets. And don’t think about getting your gun.” *Magister Trill goes over and takes the gun Ryan was given by Jon and then walks off.* Ryan (mumbling as he goes to a nearby water cooler): “Stupid karate classes. Knew they were a waste of time. Dunno why I let dad talk me into them.” *Ryan fills up his cup and drains it in a moment. He does this a few more times. He then stares at the cooler for a moment, taking out a small lighter. A smirk forms on his face. Later, the next time Magister Trill enters the room, the cooler sprays him with high pressured hot water* Ryan (whispering to himself): “Thank you Autism for making me a genius with electronics and tinkering.” *Little to Ryan’s notice, a Pyronite comes in and the water from the cooler sprays him and he begins to smoke. The Pyronite then throws a fireball at the cooler, destroying it. Ryan barely manages to roll out of the way* Ryan: “Guess when I rewired it, I forgot to make it stop at just one spray. Oops.” *He cups his hands over his mouth and calls to the Pyronite* Ryan: “Sorry, my mistake. I only meant for Magister Trill to get soaked.” Pyronite: “Well MAYBE ''you should be more careful!” Ryan: “Hey! I said I was sorry!” Both (Whining immaturely): “Magister!” *Little do they both know, Magister Trill is already behind them, with Magister Trill hearing everything Ryan said.* Magister Trill (To Ryan): “You’re making a habit of this Ryan. Now, at least you two are on time so that’s something. Stand over there!” ???: “Who said they were the only ones on time Magister?” *A Necrofriggian and a Merlinsapien become tangible and stand next to the other two* Magister Trill: “Well, then where’s the Petrosapien?” *The Petrosapien runs in, slightly out of breath.* Petrosapien: “Here Magister. Sorry for being late Magister.” Magister Trill: “It’s your first day, I won’t punish you this time. Now stand in front of me.” *Magister Trill goes to the centre of the room and the cadets stand in front of him.* Magister Trill: “As you are fully aware, I am Magister Trill. Now, I want you all to introduce yourselves as you five will be a team together over the next few months until graduation. Start with you.” *Magister Trill points at Ryan.* Ryan: “Uh….My name is Ryan McCrimmon. Nice to be a recruit and I’m honoured I get to train with you all.” Petrosapien: “Hi, I’m Dillon Smasher. For a Petrosapien, a Human name is a bit strange I know. I come from a species who are scared of the danger of what could happen, but I’m here to prove that I can overcome fear and protect those in need.” Pyronite: “Volcanic. I just want to be like my dad. Ready to go Magister!“ Merlinsapien: “My name is Lizzy. I’m the only female in my family to become a Plumber and after Jon Marron saved my family, I’ve always wanted to become a Plumber.” Necrofriggian: “Just call me Chill. I want to learn to fight and save the day.” Magister Trill: “Good. Now, you five are a team. Anything you do good as a team comes with an award, anything bad, like trying to soak a Magister, Ryan, will cause the whole team to complete a task which is best described as horrible. Understood Ryan?” Ryan: “Yes sir. Wait ''All ''of us? How is that fair!? I understand the significance of the rule while we’re training, but what I did was just a juvenile stunt! Why would something like that get us all in trouble?” Lizzy: “Because as Plumbers, we are all a team collectively, no matter where we are stationed.” Magister Trill: “Lizzy is right. You win together, you lose together, you fight together. That is what it is like to be a Plumber.” *April walks into the room and stands next to Magister Trill, ignoring all the cadets.* April: “Sorry I’m early Magister.” *April sees the other cadets.* April: “Sorry, am I interrupting?” Magister Trill: “You came at the perfect time. You guys are going to train in hand to hand combat against each other for a few minutes. Lizzy, you are with Chill. Dillon, you are with Volcanic. April, you will be fighting with Ryan.” April: “Okay. And don’t think that me saving you the other week is going to help me ''go easy on you.” Ryan: “Wouldn’t dream of it April..er..mam. Let’s go.” *Everyone is fighting against each other, blocking their attacks well and sometimes falling over. The camera focuses on April and Ryan. Ryan keeps attacking April but April blocks. She sweeps his feet from under him and Ryan falls hard onto the floor.* April: “You let your guard down. Jon taught me not to do that.” Ryan: “Ow…..I think you broke my spine.“ April: “Stop being a woose. I know you are saying that hoping I go near you so you can attack me.” *Using this lecture as a means of distraction Ryan positions his foot between April’s legs, and swings hard, knocking her to the floor* Ryan: “Sorry. I’m more of a strategist than a fighter. But I guess I’ll learn to be both soon enough.” *Ryan sits up* April: “That I wasn’t expecting from a newbie.” *April stands up and helps Ryan up too. Magister Trill stops everyone.* Magister Trill: “Now, to the dome. We are going to be doing some relay running.” Dillon: “Relay running?” Ryan: “Aw man.” *Magister Trill leads everyone, including April, into the dome. When they enter, they all see a big running track, the size of an olympic stadium running track.* Magister Trill: “All five of you will be doing a relay race against the time. You all have to take it in turns to beat 10 minutes collectively. One person runs and as soon as they reach back here, the next cadet goes. This continues till all five of you have completed the race. Discuss who is going first, second, third, fourth and then fifth. Ryan, you’re the captain of the team.” Ryan (to the other cadets): “How does Magister Trill expect an overweight human to run a track this big!?” Lizzy: “I don’t know I am going to do it. But if we believe in each other, then we can.” Dillon: “I’m not the fastest here, being made of taedenite you see.” April: “Ryan, you choose who is going first.” Ryan: “Chill. I choose Chill.” Magister Trill: “Good, no using your intangibility through the ground as you will get shocked as the floor is insulated against that. And for going invisible, Lizzy. Who is second Ryan?” Ryan: “Dillon’s second. I don’t care if he’s not fast, it’s all about being a team. Lizzy’s third, Volcanic’s fourth, and I’ll be fifth.” Magister Trill: “Happy with the selection Ryan?” *Ryan nods* Ryan: “Let’s start this thing. But Ultimately Magister, I don’t care about it at all. Just as long as we’re a team, like Lizzy said earlier. We may have only just met but-.“ *He smiles at his fellow cadets* Ryan: “-I feel like this is the start of a great friendship.” April: “Good. But there’s still a 10 minute limit.” Magister Trill: “Lizzy, get ready.” Ryan: “Good luck.” *Chill is on the line. April has a stop clock on her and waits for Maigster Trill to wave his arm down. When Magister Trill does, April starts the clock and Chill begins to run. After a while, Chill appears round the corner.* Magister Trill: “Next person, get ready!” *Dillon gets ready. As Chill runs to Dillon and Dillon begins to run.* Magister Trill: “Well?” April: “3 minutes 40 seconds. *After a long time Dillon appears and then the third person, Lizzy, gets ready to run. When Dillon arrives, Lizzy runs off* April: “4 minutes 30 seconds.” *Lizzy appears around the corner and Volcanic is on the line. Volcanic runs off as soon as Lizzy crosses the line.* April: “3 minutes exactly.” *Volcanic is halfway around the track. Ryan gets onto the track.” April: You ready?” Ryan: “Ready to be sweating my balls off? No. Ready to get this over with? You have no idea.” *As soon as Volcanic crosses the line, Ryan rockets off* April: 4 minutes 5 seconds.” *Ryan is running around the track. At the finish line, all of the cadets are cheering Ryan on.* Magister Trill: “They are all over 10 minutes collectively.” April: “Yes, but they have spirit.” *Ryan is running towards the finish line and crosses it.* April: “The team completed the track run in about 19 minutes. *Ryan, having exhausted himself, suddenly faints from dehydration* April: “Well that was unexpected. I’ll take him to the medical room.” Magister Trill: “Dillon help her out. The rest of you, to your dorms.” *Dillon helps April with Ryan. In the medical room, Ryan is lying on a bed. Dillon, April and Jon are in the room. Ryan has been out cold for about 3 hours.* April: “Maybe Magister Trill pushed everyone too far.” *Ryan begins to wake up.* Ryan: “What happened? Dillon: “You passed out after finishing the track.” April: “Dillon, go back to your dorm and tell the others how Ryan is but they are not allowed to come here.” *Dillon walks out.* Ryan: “Why not? Where are we?” Jon: “Medical room. After something like this, you need to be accessed and checked over before you can go back to a mission or training. But I’ve already cleared you. You’ll be getting rest for the rest of the day and then tomorrow, you’ll be back to training with the rest of the class.” Ryan: “Great Thanks. Jon: “I’ll be around if you want to talk. See you at home April.” *Jon walks out of the medical room. April goes towards Ryan.* April: “Magister Trill was a bit harsh on the first day.” Ryan: “No kidding. Though it was probably because of me. I rewired the water cooler to spray him.” April: “That would make anyone angry, though at a Magister, maybe not the best idea. I’m going home now, see you later.” *April walks to the door. Ryan randomly falls out of bed face first* Ryan (muffed): “Stupid gravity.” *April goes over to him and helps him up. Not two seconds after getting back in bed, it happens again* Ryan (muffed):”Dang it! Go April, I’ll figure this out.” April: “Figure what out?” *Ryan peels his face off the floor and looks up at her* Ryan (joking): “What’s wrong with my center of gravity.” April: “Maybe you should stay in bed for the time being.” *April helps Ryan into bed.* April: “I’m not helping you if you fall out again you know.” Ryan: “You can go. I’ll be fine. See you tomorrow?” April (joking): “Keep talking like that and people may think you’re trying to ask me out in the future.” *April walks out of the medical room. Ryan lays on his pillow* Ryan: “As if.” *Ryan falls asleep. Early the next day, Ryan finds he’s fallen out of the bed during the night* Ryan: “Come on!” *Ryan finds a change of clothes, puts them on, and leaves the medical room. He finds Lizzy sitting on the floor nearby, a sad look on her face* Ryan: “Lizzy? What’s wrong?” Lizzy: ”I was just wondering how you were. Been here all night. Jon said I could. I can’t believe I met my hero.” *Ryan sits down beside her* Ryan: You were worried about me? Wow. None of my human friends have shown that much appreciation in ages.” *Ryan sighs* Ryan: “You said Jon saved your family. Who or what threatened you in the first place? How did he save you?” Lizzy: “It’s a long story involving Ultimate Vilgax. I bet Jon doesn’t even remember saving me.” Ryan: “Hey, don’t say that. I’m sure he does! He told me once you have to care for everyone on a planet, not just one person. I’m sure he remembers you. But he’s a hero, and heroes don’t always have time to talk to old friends.” Lizzy: “Really?” *Lizzy begins crying.* Ryan: “Oh no! What did I do!?” Lizzy: “Nothing. It’s just I’m a bit homesick. I miss my mom, dad and brothers a lot.” Ryan: “Believe it or not, I know how you feel. I miss my parents when I’m separated from them. And I didn’t even tell them I was doing this. So I guess we’re in the same boat.” *Ryan holds his arms out, waiting to see if Lizzy would hug him. Lizzy accepts the hug* Lizzy: “Glad I can talk to you about this Ryan.” Ryan: “Me too Lizzy, me too.” The End Characters Ryan McCrimmon Lizzy Volcanic Magister Trill Dillon Smasher Chill Jon Marron April Marron Trivia *Ryan has met his four team mates and has begun to get on with them well, especially Lizzy. Category:Plumber Heroes Category:Episodes Category:Series